shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 076: New Enemy!? Battle On Moonlight!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 25 English Title: New Enemy!? Battle On Moonlight! Romanji Title: Aratanaru Teki!? Tsukiyo no Batoru! Kanji Title: 新たなる敵!? 月夜のバトル! Airdate: March 28, 2009 Directed by: Kazuhide Kondō Written by: Miya Asakawa Preceeded by: Episode 075: Coming Out!? Utau Came To My House! Followed by: Episode 077: Impact! The First Date Which Was Broken!? Characters In order of appearance: #Tadase Hotori #Amu Hinamori #Miki #Su #Ran #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Yaya Yuiki #Rima Mashiro #Kiseki #Kazuomi Hoshina #Gozen #Tsukumo #Chichimura #Manta #Kusukusu #Pepe #Tadase's grandmother Summary In the start of the episode, Amu is having a dream about Tadase telling her that he loves her, and then she wakes up to find Ikuto sleeping next to her again. She gets irritated and yells at him, but he doesn't wake up. Meanwhile, Yoru looks uncomfortable, and keeps glancing at Amu's clsoet, where Ikuto's violin is stored inside. At school, Amu is talking to Ran, Miki, and Suu at the Royal Garden, holding a tea kettle. Tadase comes up next to her and surprises her, causing some tea to burn her hand. He holds a cloth to her hand, asking her if she's okay. Yaya and Rima become suspicious of Amu and Tadase when they hear him call her "Amu-chan". They ask the two if anything happened between them, but Amu keeps saying nothing has. Nagihiko looks at Tadase, who is slightly blushing guiltily, and smiles knowingly. During the Guardian meeting, Nagihiko tells the Guardians that last night he heard a strange sound, and when he went outside there were many people standing around, looking hypnotized. Nagihiko says that there were X eggs as well, so it must be Easter's doing. After school, Tadase and Amu are looking out at a lake during sunset. He tells her that he wants to become stronger so that he can protect her and his other friends. Afterwards telling her once again that he loves her. Suddenly, Amu's Shugo Charas sense something strange happening, so they lead Amu and Tadase to the park where Ikuto usually played his violin. There are many hypnotized people standing around, and then Amu hears a strange sound that she thinks is a guitar. Tadase corrects her that it is the A string of a violin. Both of them instantly think of Ikuto, although Amu is positive that he's asleep at her house. After a tense moment, Tadase asks if she wishes to head home, so she agrees, wondering why Tadase always seems so angry whenever Ikuto is brought up. Amu gets home to find Ikuto sitting up on her bed. She asks him if he went anywhere, and gets the reply of "Huh? Where would I go?" She is relieved that he is not the culprit. She then offers to buy him some food, but he says that he is tired and falls asleep. Yoru, looking concerned again, looks at the door of the closet where Ikuto's violin is. The Easter building is then shown late at night, with the director speaking to Gozen, and telling him that tonight he will commence the "Death Rebel plan". The director smirks, talking to himself and saying that Ikuto will become his puppet. At home, Ikuto's violin has a dark purple aura surrounding it, and then he opens his eyes. Yoru looks worried and cries, "Hey, Ikuto!" as there is a flash of light where Ikuto was lying. Then Tadase is shown at the same park at night, saying that his suspicions had been right. There are X eggs shown in a large group, and then is shows the same figure as before, playing a violin. It is Ikuto, but he is in a different Character Transformation that Kiseki says he has never seen before. Tadase yells at Ikuto, he turns around and has glazed eyes, like the hypnotized victims' had been. Tadase asks Ikuto to says something, but the cat-eared boy doesn't. Yoru watches worriedly from a bush. The next morning, Amu finds Ikuto sound asleep, as usual, except that she notices that he has a wound on his arm. She questions if he had it the night before. As she walks to school, she is thinking about Ikuto, and then Tadase comes up from behind her, and Amu notices that he looks sort of scary/serious. But he acts normal, asking if she'd like to walk to school with him. As she agrees, she spots a bandage on his left leg, as well as on his right knee. At the Guardian meeting, Tadase reveals that last night he figured out that the X egg culprit was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The others figure that Easter is forcing him to collect X eggs. Amu doesn't think that's right, because she believes that Ikuto isn't a bad person, but she holds her tongue. Tadase noticed that she looks stressed, and asks her what's wrong, but she asks(instead of telling everyone that Ikuto is staying at her home) why he is always angry when Ikuto is in the conversation. Tadase is silent, looking serious/scary again, until Yaya breaks the silence and declares that their work is to sow the flower garden. Kiseki is furious, and tells Pepe and Kusukusu that they will search for Ikuto. Ran, Miki and Suu suddenly see Yoru hiding behind a tree, looking at them. He says that he needs to tell them something important about Ikuto, but then Kiseki appears, thinking the three have "captured Ikuto's accomplice". To keep the others Shugo Charas from finding out Ikuto's whereabouts, Ran, Miki and Suu throw Yoru far away from there, soon realizing in horror that he will surely retret back to Amu's home. Kiseki, Pepe and Kusukusu, of course, follow Yoru. Ran beats Yoru to Amu's house, and throws him down to Miki, who hits hi at Suu, but he hits the wall. He tells that he still has to tell them about Ikuto, but Miki shrugs it off, and Ran tells Yoru to stop making Amu suffer with problems. Yoru, upset, flies away, only to be chased my Kiseki, Pepe and Kusukusu. Meanwhile, Amu and Nagihiko are having a discussion about keeping secrets, and Amu decides that he is right, that some secret are meant to be kept. On the way home, Tadase and Amu stop at a flower hop to get flowers for Tadase's grandmother. Amu gets a surge of bravery and concludes that Tadase is strong, and she dosen't want to keep any secrets from him. But, she ends up blurting out that she doesn't believe Ikuto to be bad. Tadase gets his serious face again, and tells Amu that Ikuto is a black cat who brings misfortune. The episode ends with Amu repeating those words, looking at Tadase with disbelieving eyes. Character Transformations ;Tadase Hotori : *Platinum Royale ;Ikuto Tsukiyomi : *Death Rebel Trivia *First appearance of Death Rebel. Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes